Into the Shadows
by lupuscarmen13
Summary: GENDER BENT HARRY (aka Raven) Raven Potter is about to begin her fifth year when she meets Ryan Jackson, a muggle her age who she finds she has feelings for. School begins, and Raven quickly learns that everything is not as it seems. Voldemort is gaining power and it's up to her to stop him. The problem is, she has a terminal illness that may stop her before even old Voldy gets to.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter. I am not rich or from Europe or an adult. **

**Warning: Child abuse and genderbent Harry. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1:

Raven Potter sighed as she stared at the spider currently spinning it's web on the bottom of the stairs that served as the ceiling for her cupboard.

Her knees were pulled to her chest, and her arms, stomach, and back all ached. Her stomach grumbled, and her mouth was dry as chalk, but she ignored it as she always did. There was no point in wishing for what she wouldn't get.

Above her, a bare light bulb weakly flickered as it swung from the frayed string.

Raven tried to push away the memory of what had caused the Dursleys to lock her up again. Despite her attempts, they came flooding in anyway.

Raven had been back to Privet Drive for two weeks. Although her uncle and aunt still belittled her, ignored her, starved her, and slapped her around, they still allowed her Dudley's second bedroom and the right to leave the house.

She had gotten up at her usual time that morning and made breakfast, before starting on her chores. Once she had finished the morning set, she escaped outside to find a surprise.

A new family, with a boy her age, was moving in across the street.

After checking to see if the Dursleys were watching, Raven had run over to meet them.

The boy was an American named Ryan Jackson, and he was very nice. In Raven's opinion, he was a mix between Hermione, Neville, and the Weasley twins, something that greatly amused Raven.

Ryan's father and older sister were still in America while Isabelle finished her summer camp in New York. His mother, Annabeth, was wickedly smart and funny, and Raven enjoyed being around them.

After that, Raven became fast friends with Ryan, and began spending much of her time with the Jacksons, although she kept her visits secret from her aunt and uncle.

Ryan and Annabeth had discovered the abuse Raven suffered from her uncle, and it had been only Raven's pleas that had stopped them from attacking the Dursleys outright.

Unfortunately, that discovery was why Uncle Vernon found out about her visits.

July was about to begin, and Raven had a conversation with Ryan informing him that the Brits didn't celebrate the American Independence day, so no fireworks. Ryan had been disappointed, and had managed to convince her to play some videogames with him. Raven had reluctantly agreed, only to get swept up in the fun. They had been playing Super Mario when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Ryan had announced, dropping the game controller. He had run to the front door, throwing it open to find the Dursleys standing the doorway.

"Hello, Mr…?" Petunia said.

"Ryan Jackson." Ryan said his voice cold with suppressed anger. "What do you want?"

"I'm sorry not to have visited earlier." Petunia said, holding out a tinfoil covered desert. Ryan crossed his arms, glaring at them.

"I don't want anything you have to give us." Ryan sneered. "The neighbors have told us all about you- all of them. They say you're a gossiping busy-body, and your husband is a bully. I'd prefer not to get my hands dirty, thanks."

The Dursleys gaped at Ryan, but he wasn't finished yet. "Oh, and Dudley? You could stand to lose weight. You look like a baby whale."

Uncle Vernon's face was purple and angry. "How dare you speak of us in this manner!" he growled, stepping forward threateningly.

"Mom!" Ryan yelled, a smirk on his face. Annabeth came walking in, drying her hands on a dish towel.

"What is it, honey?" she said, before her eyes slid upon the Dursleys. Her grey eyes narrowed, and she glared at the Dursleys.

"They won't leave." Ryan said, glaring at the man encroaching in on his personal space.

"Mum! It's Raven!" Dudley gasped, pointing towards Raven, who had moved into the entrance hall to see what the fuss was about. Raven promptly turned white, and started shaking, backing up and into the wall.

"Raven, come." Uncle Vernon said in a low, dangerous voice. Raven gulped and immediately did so, not wanting to risk irking her uncle further.

Raven had gotten off rather lightly in her opinion. She had been beaten and moved to the cupboard, where she had been denied meals for a week.

Now it was August 29th, and Raven was getting nervous.

At the moment though, Raven just watched the spider create, marveling at the webs.

Finally bored, Raven stretched out as far as her space and abused limbs allowed her and tried to quick grab some sleep before Dudley came stomping down the stairs for breakfast.

She had only slept for a few minutes before she heard the unmistakable sound of her cupboard being unlocked.

Aunt Petunia's horsy face swam into view as Raven shoved her glasses hurriedly on.

"Make breakfast. Get out of the house until curfew once you are done if you know what's good for you."

Confused, Raven did the only thing she could think of. "Yes, Ma'am." she said, nodding.

She all but scrambled out of the cupboard and into the brightly lit hallway. She fought the urge to shield her eyes, but would rather not get yelled at.

"Move." Aunt Petunia hissed, shoving her when Raven hadn't moved fast enough. Raven stumbled, but kept moving forward.

Raven scrambled to put together a breakfast of scrambled eggs, toast, sausage links, and bacon. She also started a pot of tea and a pot of coffee.

Just as Raven was finishing, Uncle Vernon and Dudley arrived in the kitchen.

Quickly and efficiently serving them, Raven faded into the background, only coming forward to serve the rest of the family.

Once the Dursleys had finished, Raven scraped the leftovers into the garbage can, and with a pointed look from Aunt Petunia, poured dish soap over it. She washed dishes quickly, and scurried outside.

The heat from the summer sun washed over her pale skin, and a faint smile spread across her face.

She walked for several hours, taking many breaks as her hunger-weakened body shook. The air began to cool, and she decided to visit the park before night fell, and Raven's curfew came.

As she neared the park, the soft clinking sound of a swing caught her attention. She also heard a quiet sniffling sound, and hurried towards the park. Was someone there?

"Raven?" she heard a familiar voice say. Raven spun to see Ryan swinging on one of the only unbroken swings in the park. Even in the fading light, she could see the results of Dudley's gang.

Raven's eyes widened when they met Ryan's. He was pale and his eyes were red and puffy, as if he had been crying.

"What's wrong?" Raven immediately asked.

Ryan tightened his grip around the swing chains. He coughed, and Raven realized how clammy his skin was.

"Are you sick?" Raven asked.

Ryan nodded. "Raven…something happened.

Raven's breath caught in her throat, and an icy chill crept up her back. "What? What's wrong?"

Ryan shut his eyes. He looked exhausted. "Do you know what leukemia is?"

Raven sat down on the swing next to Ryan, and nodded mutely.

"You know how I had my physical for fall sports last week?" Ryan continued gently.

Raven gave a sharp nod.

Ryan scuffed his shoes against the hard dirt. "I have cancer. Terminal."

Raven didn't respond, but grabbed Ryan's hand, grief hitting her hard. Ryan looked at her, surprised. Raven _never _initiated touch. Never.

"Oh, Ryan…" she said softly. "How long?"

"January…or February." Ryan replied, as if he couldn't quite believe it.

Again, Raven didn't respond. She knew her friend wouldn't appreciate crying or apologizing or sympathy. So instead they swung in solemn silence, hands clasped.

The sun was low in the sky, and Raven knew she had to get home. But she didn't want to leave, not yet.

"I'll come home for Christmas." Raven said. "Could I stay with you? You don't have to let me, but I need to see you again. You're one of the best friends I've had, and-"

Ryan smiled. "Of course you can stay with us! Mom is crazy about you. If we let her, she would adopt you in a second, Rave."

Raven nodded, relieved. She smiled brightly. "Thank you."

They sat for a little while longer in compatible silence, an unknown emotion swelling in both of them.

Ryan finally rose from the swing. "I'd better get home."

Raven nodded. If she didn't return before Dudley, there was no doubt in her mind that she would be punished.

"I wish you could live with us." Ryan said as they began walking towards Privet Drive.

Raven shrugged. "I only have two more days till school starts. They always lay off me the last few days before school."

_Unless they are trying to keep you locked away, _her mind reminded her.

Ryan gave a little smile. "Where'd 'you go anyway?"

"Hogwarts." Raven said. "It's a boarding school in Northern Scotland. I got in for free, and it gets me away from the Dursleys- a win-win situation."

The pair walked onto Privet Drive and they paused for a moment.

"What time d'you think it is?" Ryan asked.

'Probably around ten." Raven replied, shrugging.

"Aw, crap!" Ryan groaned. He hugged her, and before either could realize what was happening, kissed her. He ran off towards his warm home, where his loving mother waited.

Raven raised a hand to her lips, staring at the back of the boy who loved her for herself, saw her for herself for the first time in her life.

She smiled.

Raven sped up her walking. Usually, Dudley came home around eleven, but it wasn't a risk she was willing to take.

She reached number four, and silently entered the house.

From the living room, a television blared, and she could see Dudley, Aunt Petunia, and Uncle Vernon watching it.

Swallowing hard, Raven snagged a piece of bread in the kitchen and went to her cupboard, quickly eating the bread.

She stepped into the hall, and pulled open the cupboard door, but before she could enter, Uncle Vernon came thundering into the small hallway.

Raven pressed herself against the cream-colored wall, shaking.

Vernon's face was purple and a vein throbbed in his temple.

"You're late." He growled, grabbing Raven's arm hard enough to bruise.

"I'm sorry, sir!" Raven squeaked, and then mentally kicked herself. No matter what she said, simply speaking would anger her uncle further.

Vernon released her for a moment, and she fell back against the wall. The pictures shook, and several fell, shattering as they fell on the ground and on Raven's head.

Her uncle's knee came up and hit her in the stomach, knocking the air out of her. Blood trickled from her forehead, where slivers of glass had sliced through her scalp.

"You damn brat!" Uncle Vernon yelled, shaking his paper-white niece. "Now look what you've done!"

He pushed her, and she fell. Immediately, pain exploded on her back and shoulders as glass was lodged into them.

Raven couldn't stop a nearly silent whimper from escaping her lips, nor the cough that followed.

Uncle Vernon continued raining blows upon the child, who's only defense was to curl up in a ball.

She was thankful when darkness finally took her.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review! Next update shall be….whenever I type it up! **


	2. Chapter 2, part 1

**A/N: Some more references to child abuse and some of the parts later on are taken directly from OotP (primarily the Sirius Black article and Sorting Hat Song)**

Chapter 2:

When Raven regained consciousness, every inch of her hurt. If she tried to breathe too deeply, she began coughing and knife hot pain sliced through her. She figured her ribs were broken, but it was her back that hurt the most.

Glass was lodged deeply in her back and shoulders. When she reached back to try and pull one out, it hurt so bad she nearly blacked out.

Perhaps she could use magic on herself when she returned to Hogwarts.

She shot up, and immediately stifled a cry of pain. A surge of panic overcame her pain, and she wondered what day it was.

The television was on, and Raven listened hard to see if it would give her a clue.

"….seven in the morning on September 1st. Now over to the weatherman. Jim?"

Raven gasped. With surprising speed, she quickly threw all her things into her trunk and shelved her pain.

"Uncle Vernon!' she yelled, before succumbing to a cough.

The big man came thundering into the hall, unlocking the locks, and wrenching open the door.

"WHAT THE HELL!" he bellowed, spittle flying in her face. Raven calmly wiped the moist liquid off her face.

"I have to take the train to my school." Raven said carefully, as if speaking to a startled dog. "If I don't arrive, 'my lot' will think something's up and come here."

Uncle Vernon's face darkened, but his eyes gave away what he was thinking. If others like Raven arrived in Privet Drive….

"Fine. I'll take you to the ruddy station." Uncle Vernon growled. Raven sighed in relief. "Clean up, and if you say a single word about what happened this summer…"

Raven shivered, and nodded her head frantically. "May we go as soon as I'm ready? The train leaves at eleven."

A muscle in her uncle's jaw twitched, but he gave a sharp nod, before stalking into the kitchen. The door slammed.

Raven jumped, and moved, dragging her trunk out of the cupboard with considerable pain. She wanted to cry, but held back the impulse. She knew her uncle too well; he would punish her if she did.

Once she had managed to shove her trunk in the car, Uncle Vernon angrily drove her to London. The entire way there, he swore and insulted her, a never ending monologue on how worthless and dangerous, and stupid she was. He made snide comments on how no one loved her, and that she was a burden to all who knew her. She couldn't help but wonder if her uncle was right. The constant reaffirmation made it difficult to acknowledge anything else.

When she finally escaped the stifling hot car, Uncle Vernon stomped over to grab a trolley, and maliciously shoved it at her. Raven could barely stifle a cry as it slammed into her sore hands and torso.

She shakily lifted the trunk onto the trolley and walked-almost ran, really- away from her uncle.

She soon made it to the barrier and burst through. Running to shove her trunk onto the train, Raven barely made it on before it chugged out.

The door shut behind her, and Raven slumped against the wall, trying to catch her breath. Her ribs were burning, and the glass in her back hurt like hell….

"Raven!" a familiar voice called. Raven turned to see Ron and Hermione grinning at her.

Raven felt a surge of anger and happiness at the sight of her best friends. Anger, because they had obviously spent the summer together and hadn't thought to invite her, and happiness because she was seeing them again.

"Hi Ron, Hermione." Raven said softly. Ron and Hermione glanced at each other. It was then that Raven saw the Prefect badges on their robes. "I see you've both made prefect."

Ron grinned. "Yeah, but I dunno how I managed to get it. I thought it would go to one of the less trouble makers- like Dean or Neville."

"I'd never become prefect!" Neville's surprised voice came. Raven grinned as one her friends entered the hallway. Neville had lost a lot of his baby fat this summer and had shot up.

Ron shrugged. "You aren't a troublemaker though."

"But I'm rubbish in all my classes but Herbology!" Neville protested, grinning.

"If it weren't for Hermione, I'd be failing everything!" Ron countered. The two insecure boys flamed red (which did not go well with Ron's hair) and grinned sheepishly.

Raven and Hermione gave each other looks that clearly said, "Boys."

"So…" Raven said uncomfortably. "You and Ron were at the Burrow this summer?"

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other again. Surprisingly, it was Ron who answered.

"No." he said, looking uncomfortable. "Not the Burrow…"

Raven blinked. "Then where were you?"  
Ron and Hermione glanced around the hallway. Finally, Hermione answered, "Later." with a significant glance at Neville.

Raven's temper grew, but she held her tongue. "Should we find a compartment then?"

"Raven…we're prefects." Hermione said apologetically. "We have to patrol the train and go to a meeting. Afterwards, we'll come and find you, though."

Raven stood still for a moment, and then gave a weak smile. "Okay, then. Have fun. Catch Malfoy getting in trouble."

Ron grinned, obviously believing that Raven was completely fine with it. "Thanks Rave, you rock!"

"Sorry." Hermione said again. Raven simply waved her arm (rather painfully) and grinned.

"Go on." she said, rolling her eyes. "I'll just sit with this doofus."

"Hey!" Neville exclaimed as Raven punched his arm, but he was smiling.

"If you're sure…." Hermione said slowly.

"Hermione, she's sure!" Ron said, pulling Hermione towards the prefect carriage. In a flash, they were gone.

"Let's go find a seat, shall we?" Neville said, pulling Raven along. Raven hid a wince as the fabric pulled against her wounds.

Raven's annoyance grew as they walked down the long hallway. People would stare openly at her as she passed, nudging their neighbors and pointing her out. It bugged her in a way nothing (except for maybe Malfoy) else could.

They entered a compartment that was mostly empty, except for Ginny and a strange blonde haired girl.

"Hello Raven. Hello Neville." the girl said in a light, airy voice. She was reading a magazine upside down. She had dirty blonde hair and unfocused blue eyes, but Raven could sense a strength of magic and mind from this girl, hidden deeply by her surface. Her wand was stuck behind her ear, and she wore a necklace of Butterbeer caps.

"Hello Luna." Neville mumbled, sitting down next to Ginny.

"Luna?" Raven turned to the girl. "Your name is Luna?"

"Luna Lovegood." the girl affirmed. "I'm in Ravenclaw. You're Raven Potter."

"Yes, I am." Raven said, sitting down next to the girl. "I haven't seen you before. What year are you?"

"I'm in Ginny's year." Luna said, smiling. She didn't blink as much as a normal person, but it didn't bother Raven, although it made her feel as if Luna was staring through her and seeing all her secrets.

Suddenly, the girl raised her magazine high enough to cover her face and withdrew from the conversation. Raven could see the title; the Quibbler. She was curious as to what the Quibbler was, and why Luna was holding it upside down, but her 'lessons' from the Dursleys was deeply ingrained, and she knew better than to ask questions.

The train rattled on as Neville and Ginny described their holidays. Raven got the feeling that Ginny was hiding a lot from her stories, and desperately wished to know what was going on. She stared out the window, feeling very uncomfortable as the pain in her body switched between a dull ache and sharp pain. Her breathing quickened, and she had hot and cold flashes.

"How was your summer, Raven?" Neville asked, realizing Raven was spacing out.

"Okay." Raven mumbled. "I met a new friend. His name is Ryan."

Ginny and Neville glanced at each other and raised their eyebrows.

"What does he look like?" Ginny asked, a sly grin on her lips.

Raven sighed, smiling. "He has these amazing greenish-gray eyes and messy golden hair. He's way taller than me, but my age. He's really nice too."

"Do you like him?" Ginny asked. Raven's eyes widened, and her cheeks turned red.

"Why would y-you s-say that?" Raven stammered, her eyes staring at a point somewhere above Neville's head.

"Did you kiss him?" Ginny gasped. Raven's face was Weasley-hair red, and she gave a tiny, almost imperceptible nod.

Ginny cheered. "Our little Raven has had her first kiss!"

Raven buried her head in her hands, the tips of her ears now red.

"Don't be embarrassed." Luna said in a distant voice. "Love is a powerful force."

"Is he a wizard or Muggle?" Neville asked.

"Muggle." Raven admitted. "But for some reason, he can see as clearly as a wizard."

"What do you mean?" Ginny and Neville asked, leaning forward.

"Well, the Knight Bus passed by this summer, and Ryan saw it. That shouldn't be possible."

Neville nodded slowly. "I have Muggle Studies, so I'll ask Ms. Burbage. Maybe she'll know."

"Probably." Ginny nodded. "I have that class too, so whoever gets her first will ask. Deal?"  
"Deal." Neville said, shaking hands with Ginny. Suddenly, his eyes brightened. "Oh yeah! Did I tell you guys what I got for my birthday?"

"No." Raven said while Ginny said, "What?"

Neville picked up his bag and began rummaging through it. When Trevor the Toad jumped out and nearly escaped, Neville handed it to Raven to hold. Finally, Neville pulled it from the depths of the pack.

It appeared to be a small gray cactus in a pot, except that instead of spines, it was covered in boils.

"Mimbulus Mimbletonia." Neville said proudly.

Raven stared at the thing. She watched in fascinated disgust as is pulsed minutely, giving her the impression of organ.

Neville was beaming as he showed off his diseased-looking plant. "It's really, really rare." he said, proudly looking down on his little cactus. "I don't think there is one in the Hogwarts greenhouse even. My great-uncle Algie got it in Assyria for me, and I'm going to see if I can breed from it."

Raven was glad for Neville; she knew that Herbology was his favorite class, but for the life of her, she couldn't understand what Neville would want with the little plant.

"Does it do anything?" she asked curiously.

"Loads!" Neville said. "It's got amazing defense mechanisms, healing properties…" He pulled a quill from his bag. "Watch this."

Raven could see Luna's large blue eyes peering out over the top of her upside down magazine, watching what Neville was doing.

Neville held the plant up to his eyes, his tongue between his teeth and poked the plant with the quill tip.

The effect was immediate and messy. A foul, thick, dark green jet of some liquid exploded from every boil on the plant, hitting the ceiling, door, and windows, not to mention the seats and students sitting inside the compartment. Luna had ducked beneath her magazine, and escaped most of the attack. Ginny, who had flung her arms in front of her face looked as if she was wearing a slimy green jacket, but Raven, who had been holding on to Trevor the Escape-Artist-Toad was covered in the foul liquid. It smelled like rancid manure, or the bathroom after Vernon and Dudley Dursley both used it.

Neville, who was also drenched looked shocked. "Sorry." he gasped, wiping his face. "I hadn't tried that before…but don't worry, Stinksap's not poisonous…"

Raven spit a mouthful on the floor, and pulled out her wand, about to siphon away the sap.

At that moment, the door slid open.

Raven wiped the lenses of her old glasses, and froze as a nervous voice said, "Oh…hello Raven. Um…bad time?"

It was Cormac McLaggen, a handsome looking boy with longish blonde hair and bright eyes.

"Oh…hi." Raven said softly.

"Are you busy?" McLaggen said awkwardly. "I could go…"

Raven turned red. Although she didn't like McLaggen in that way anymore, it was nevertheless embarrassing to be found covered in Stinksap and holding a toad. Raven didn't say anything, and with that, Cormac turned, and walked from the compartment.

"I'm sorry, Rave." Neville said nervously after a pause, glancing at Raven. Raven shrugged.

"Its fine." she said, and was surprised to find that it was. Neville grinned, and pulled out his wand.

"_Scourgify_!" he said, brandishing his wand with more skill and confidence then Raven had ever seen him do. The Stinksap vanished immediately.

"Impressive." Ginny teased, poking Neville in the stomach. Neville, on the other hand, looked pleasantly surprised.

"I've only seen that spell done before!" Neville said excitedly. "And I did it!"

"Good for you, Neville Longbottom." Luna said dreamily from behind her magazine.

Neville looked startled, as if he had forgotten Luna was there. "Er…thanks, Luna."

Once again, Ginny and Neville fell into a comfortable conversation, while Raven listened. They tried to drag her into it, along with Luna, but they eventually gave up. The next time she spoke was when the food trolley came around. As was her custom, she bought a ton of candy and shared it with those in her compartment. She wasn't surprised to find that she was full after only a bit of candy.

They then took turns changing, as Ginny was embarrassed about something (Raven suspected it was her 'time of the month', and Raven played along. Neville was male, and Luna just had no one to change with.

Raven had to stifle a cry as the overlarge shirt yanked at one of the glass pieces. The compartment blurred for a moment, but Raven simply bared it and continued changing.

Finally, when all of them were changed, and had fallen back into the pattern they had grown custom to during the journey, Ron and Hermione arrived.

Raven had finally joined into the conversation and trading of Chocolate Frogs, and was watching a heated argument between Neville and Luna over whether three Dumbledore's were worth a Magdalene. She popped in her suggestions, as well as Ginny, and she found herself relaxing for the first time in months.

The compartment door had slid in, and Ron, with his flaming red hair and long nose, and Hermione, with her bushy hair and arms full of cat entered.

Pig had somehow escaped his cage and was nesting in Ron's hair, and Raven had to suppress a giggle.

"I'm starving." Ron announced, shoving Pig out of his hair and stealing a Chocolate Frog from the pile of candy, ignoring Hermione's yell of "Ron." and plopped down on the seat next to Raven. Once the candy was in his mouth, Ron leaned back and sighed, closing his eyes. He looked fairly weary.

"Well, there are two fifth-year prefects per House." said Hermione, looking annoyed as she sat between Ginny and Neville. "One girl, one boy. And can you guess who the Slytherin prefects are?"

"Malfoy." Raven sighed, and then thought about who the girl could be. "And Parkinson?"

"'Course." said Ron, grabbing another frog. "Although how Pansy got to be prefect when she thicker than a troll…"

"What about the other houses?" Neville and Raven asked.

"Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott for Hufflepuff." said Hermione.

"And Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil for Ravenclaw." Ron said.

Luna emerged from behind her newspaper. "You went to the Yule Ball with Padma Patil. She didn't enjoy it very much, you know. She didn't think you treated her well because you didn't dance with her. I wouldn't have minded, I think. I don't like dancing very much."

Ron glanced at Raven, his mouth wide open. His face clearly asked if Luna liked him.

Raven just shook her head, a faint smile on her lips. Luna, in the meantime, disappeared behind her magazine, this time right side up.

For the first time, Raven could see what the little titles on the front were.

**CORRUPTION IN THE QUIDDITCH LEAGUE: **

** How the Tornados Are Taking Control**

** SECRETS OF THE ANCIENT RUNES REVEALED**

** SIRIUS BLACK: Villain or Victim?**

"Can I have a look at that?" Raven asked.

Luna nodded and handed it to Raven. She began gazing at Ron, who looked very uncomfortable.

Raven opened the magazine and began reading. She immediately had to keep from laughing and had to re-read the sentence to be sure she read it correctly.

_**SIRIUS- Black As He's Painted?**_

_** Notorious Mass Murderer OR Innocent Singing Sensation?**_

___For fourteen years Sirius Black has been believed guilty of the mass murder of twelve innocent Muggles and one wizard. Black's audacious escape from Azkaban two years ago has led to the widest manhunt ever conducted by the Ministry of Magic. None of us has ever questioned that he deserves to be recaptured and handed back to the dementors._

_ BUT DOES HE?_

_ Startling new evidence has recently come to light that Sirius Black may not have committed the crimes for which he was sent to Azkaban. In fact, says Doris Purkiss, of 18 Acanthia Way, Little Norton, Black may not have even been present at the killings._

_ "What people don't realize is that Sirius Black is a false name," say Mrs. Purkiss. "The man people believe to be Sirius Black is actually Stubby Boardman, lead singer of the popular singing group The Hobgoblins, who retired from the public life after being struck in the ear by a turnip at a concert in Little Norton Church Hall nearly fifteen years ago. I recognized him he moment I saw his picture in the paper. Now, Stubby couldn't possibly have committed those crimes, because on the day in question he happened to be enjoying a romantic candlelit dinner with me. I have written to the Minster of Magic and am expecting him to give Stubby, alias Sirius, a full pardon any day now." *_

Raven finished reading and simply stared at the page before moving on to the other articles. It ranged from slightly believable to absolutely ludicrous in it's stories. Raven's favorite was either the Fudge-Is-A-Goblin-Eater or the Ancient Runes articles. The latter explained why Luna was reading the magazine upside down; it claimed it revealed a spell to make enemies ears turn into kumquats.

As Raven handed it back to Luna, Ron asked if anything good was in it. Surprisingly, it was Hermione who replied.

"Of course not!" Hermione exclaimed which startled Raven more than anything. Hermione almost never insulted writing (that wasn't written by Rita Skeeter). "Everyone knows the Quibbler is rubbish!"

Luna suddenly glared at Hermione; she didn't look remotely dotty anymore. "My father is the editor, thank you very much." With that, she turned to her magazine and turned the magazine upside down.

Hermione was bright red, and she was stuttering something about it being interesting, and that she meant it was just a little odd, but fascinating. Luna only made an almost silent huff. The compartment was silently awkward for several moments before Neville and Ginny continued making conversation on Quidditch teams, which Ron enthusiastically entered, and Hermione reluctantly joined.

The ride was nearly over when Raven's ride was interrupted by several Slytherins entered.

Draco Malfoy, flanked per usual by Crabbe and Goyle had strutted in. Before Malfoy could say anything, Ron, Raven, and Ginny had all snapped, "What?"

Malfoy only blinked and sneered. "Watch is Potter, Weasels, or I'll have to give you detention."

Raven replied only with a swear word that would make her Uncle proud before getting her a beating.

"Temper, temper." Malfoy sighed, grinning maliciously. "You see, I, unlike you, am a prefect, which means I can hand out punishments. If I were you, I'd watch my step."

"Yeah." Raven said, raising one shoulder. "But I, unlike you, am not a git. So if I were you, I'd get out and shut my slimy mouth."

Raven's friends laughed, and Malfoy's dark, gunmetal gray eyes narrowed like a cats.

"Tell me how it feels to be second to a Weasel?" he sneered, throwing a contemptuous glance at Ron.

"Shut up!" Hermione and Ron yelled. Malfoy only raised one pale eyebrow.

"Touched a nerve, I see." Malfoy sniggered. "Watch your step Potty. I'll be watching."

And with that, Malfoy exited, a satisfied smirk on his face.

Ron growled and snatched another Chocolate Frog so violently, Raven half-expected it to explode.

The train continued to twist through the Scotland hills, and rain splattered the windows weakly, before the sun shone half-heartedly through, and then rain came again. As darkness fell, and warm golden light was shed by lamps, Luna put away her Quibbler, Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Raven packed away their Chocolate Frog cards, and the candy was evenly distributed.

Raven, at one point, had again taken to leaning her forehead against the large, cold window and staring out at the dark and gloomy outside. Ron and Hermione pinned on their prefect badges, and Raven hid a smirk as Ron admired it in one of the black windows.

The volume throughout the entire train grew as the scarlet engine slowed. A familiar racket began as trunks and bags were scrambled together, ready for departure. Ron and Hermione had left earlier, as it was a prefect's duty to oversee it, and the others were left to watch one excitable owl and grumpy cat.

Neville carefully stowed Trevor in his robes pocket, and Raven idly wondered when the toad had returned to him. Luna kindly took Pig's cage (with Pig inside) from her as she struggled to carry it and her luggage. Her head swam with pain, but she pushed it aside.

They were walking down the train platform, and Raven strained her ears for the familiar sound of Hagrid calling the first years to him, but it didn't come; instead, a cool female was calling.

In the light of a swinging lantern, Raven saw it was Professor Grubbly-Plank, a substitute teacher for Hagrid.

Raven had to swallow down her panic; Hagrid was one of her constants, he had to be there!

Yet as she searched, she ascertained he was not there. She tried to assure herself that he can't have left, that surely he was just ill, but her doubts left her heart beating a little faster than normal.

Even worse, she couldn't find Ron or Hermione. Instead, she just allowed herself to be carried along in the flood of students, alone, down the slippery, rain-covered streets outside Hogsmeade Station.

As the school carriages that carried students above first year to Hogwarts came into view, Raven nearly let out a loud cry. The horseless carriages were no longer horseless.

Instead, the most haunting creature (other than Voldemort or Quirrelmort) that she had ever seen came into view. They were horses, but were completely fleshless, with black coats hanging on their skeletons, of which every bone was visible. They had a reptilian quality to them, which only grew as she saw their dragonish heads and pupil-less eyes that startled her; they were white and staring. Thin and boney wings sprouted from each wither, bat like, but many times larger. She didn't understand why the carriages were suddenly being pulled by these terrible creatures, when she was certain they were quite capable of pulling themselves.

She had frozen at the sight, and the crowd irritably parted around her, and it was a particularly nasty jostle that shook her from her stupor. She nervously moved forward, only to be stopped by Ron's voice from right behind her.

"Where's Pig?"

Raven nearly jumped in the air, and suppressed a violent flinch. In a voice that shook very slightly, Raven replied. "With that Luna girl." she said, turning to face Ron. "Where do think-"

"Hagrid is?" Ron said, sounding worried. "I dunno. I hope he's okay…"

The pair watched as Malfoy bullied a group of second years out of the way, and Hermione rushing towards them, panting, and obviously angry.

"Malfoy's being absolutely foul to a kid back there!" she spat, glaring in Malfoy's direction. "Honestly, I'm going to report him. He's already using his badge to bully people worse than ever, and he's only had for about three minutes. What Dumbledore was thinking, I don't know, putting Malfoy as Prefect. Even Zabini or Nott would be better than him! I'm not looking forward to having to go to meetings with him….at least he can't take a point, that's not a prefect's duty, otherwise Gryffindor would be in trouble…"

"Breathe, Hermione." Ron said, sounding slightly amused, but Hermione was distracted by a certain missing cat.

"Where's Crookshanks?" she asked, turning on Raven.

"Ginny's got him." Raven said. "She's coming, see…"

For Ginny had just emerged from the gaggle of students, holding a much stressed cat.

Hermione took the cat from Ginny's arms and thanked her. "Let's get a carriage together." she said, walking towards an empty coach. "They'll be filling soon…"

"I haven't got my damned owl yet!" Ron yelled, but Hermione was already heading off, Ginny with her. Raven remained stoically beside her best friend.

She glanced at the horses again with curiosity. "What are those things?" she asked, nodding at the horses while the crowd jostled around them.

"What things?"

"Those horses- can't you…"

Luna then popped up out of nowhere, holding Pig's cage in her arms. The owl was zooming around his cage, obliviously high strung as always.

"He's a sweet little owl." Luna said, smiling fondly at the excitable little owl. "Here you are."

"Er…yeah…" Ron said, then gesturing towards the coach Hermione was frantically waving from. "C'mon then."

The three of them made for the carriages, and Ron turned to Raven. "What were you saying, mate?"

"What are those horse things?" Raven said, pointing at the animals in question.

"What horse things?" Ron said, peering around.

"The things pulling the coaches!" said Raven, annoyed. She could practically reach out and touch one of the creepy things; it was right in front of them!

"What are you talking about?" Ron said slowly as they reached the coach.

"I'm talking- look!" she said, grabbing Ron's arm and turning him so he was in front of a winged horse. Ron was staring straight at it for a moment, and Raven knew he had to have seen it.

"See?" she said.

Ron shook his head, and pulled his arm away from Raven's grip. "What am I supposed to be seeing?" Ron said.

Raven faltered, and stared at Ron. "The horse! Its right there, harnessed to the coach…between…"

Raven suddenly stopped as a thought struck her; what if Ron couldn't see them?"

"Can't….can't you see them?" she asked timidly, fighting the urge to touch the animal, to prove that it was really there.

"See what?"

Raven's hands began to sweat, and she began to question herself. In a quiet, uncertain voice, she said, "Can't you see what's pulling the carriages?"

Ron looked alarmed now and he studied Raven. "Are you feeling okay?"

Although it was a lie, Raven nodded. "Yeah…" But a sense of profound relief and intense worry hit her; was she hallucinating from the injuries her uncle had given her?

She felt so confused; the creature was right in front of her, a white mist rising from its nose in the chilly September night air, gleaming sides heaving as it breathed. But if Ron couldn't see it…

"Let's get in then." Ron said slowly, still studying Raven.

Raven only nodded, and put her foot up on the step.

"You aren't crazy." a light voice said behind her. Raven turned to see Luna speaking to her. Ron disappeared into the carriage. "I can see them. Have seen them since the first year. They've always pulled the carriages. Don't worry. You're just as sane as I am."

And with that, Luna entered the carriage, leaving a not at all reassured Raven clambering in with her in the frosty night air.

Raven did not again mention the strange horses that apparently Luna could see as well. She did her best to ignore them, but their outlines kept distracting her. She could hear the others speaking about Grubbly-Plank and Malfoy, but she couldn't pay enough attention as thought ran around her mind like a hamster on a wheel that had too much caffeine. She did notice Luna watching the others (especially Ron) as if she was watching an interesting television show.

As they exited the carriage, Raven turned to glance at the creatures again. She shivered as the white orbs of the horse's eyes stared emotionlessly at her.

"Raven?" Ron said beside her. Raven shook herself, and followed the others to the front doors of her home.

She couldn't keep the smile that came on her face from appearing as she entered the castle. Even though the hall was filled with echoing footsteps, loud teenagers, and the clamor of the student's animals, she felt as if a large weight had been removed from her back.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Raven quickly made it to the Gryffindor, where Ginny split off to find her friends. Raven smiled sadly, suddenly reminded that Ginny didn't usually hang around with them.

As they sat, Raven stared around at the hall, taking in the floating candles that gave off shaky, warm light and the beautiful starless ceiling, and the silvery, insubstantial ghosts that were all around the hall, chattering quietly to students or staring off into the distance. Other students were talking animatedly; judging hair styles and new looks from the summer, and occasionally glancing at Raven, which made her grit her teeth.

She was also sad to see Luna join the Ravenclaws, and annoyed to hear Lavender and Parvati sudden, friendly, and uneasy greetings that left her sure they were talking about her earlier. She shook it off and searched the staff table for Hagrid, but was disappointed.

"He's not there." Raven said softly, depressed. This made Ron and Hermione jerk their heads up to search the long table in front as well.

Ron seemed slightly anxious as he said what Raven had thought earlier. "He can't have left."

"Where is he?" Hermione said, glancing back up at the staff table. The three grew quiet, and a sudden thought struck Raven.

Speaking so the two girl's beside her couldn't hear, Raven said, "I remember Dumbledore saying something about Hagrid having a mission over the summer. He might not be back yet."

Ron looked reassured, but Hermione did not. She bit her lip and continued scanning the staff table.

While Raven was partly amused, partly annoyed by Ron's sudden cheer as he grumbled on about food and barmy headmasters, she thought about heading to the library as soon as possible to check out and see if there were any magical cures to cancer. A small voice in her head told her that magical solutions often didn't work on Muggle illnesses, but she ignored it.

A weight hit her stomach, and she felt the grief she had been suppressing since she had heard the news about Ryan wash over her all over again. Why Ryan?, she thought sadly. He didn't deserve cancer.

She was jarred from her thoughts by Hermione's sharp gasp. "Who's that?"

Raven looked up to see where Hermione was looking. Beside Dumbledore was a squat woman with short, horrible mousy-brown hair and a short mouth. She wore a pink Alice band in her curly hair and a matching fluffy pink cardigan that made Raven want to gag. She was unbelievably ugly, and Raven felt a shudder roll down her spine at the toad like, pallid face, and prominent, cold eyes. They turned and met hers, and Raven recoiled at the flash of hatred that appeared in them, much sharper than even Professor Snape's eyes had ever held.

What the hell?

Raven watched as Professor Grubbly-Plank sat in Hagrid's usual spot, which she figured meant the firsties had arrived. Moments later, the large doors burst open, and a small flood of frightened first years entered, following the ever-formidable Professor McGonagall, holding the stool and Sorting Hat, as well as a long list of names.

Talk in the Great Hall faded abruptly away as the stool was set down, the hat facing the students.

Raven and the rest of the school waited with bated breath while the first years glowed palely in the candlelight, looking thoroughly frightened. Raven let a small corner of her mouth twitch up as the hat's brim opened, and the hat burst into song.

_ In times of old when I was new_

_ And Hogwarts barely started_

_ The founders of our noble school_

_ Thought never to be parted:_

_ United by a common goal,_

_ They had the selfsame yearning,_

_ To make the world's best magic school_

_ And pass along their learning._

_ "Together we will build and teach!"_

_ The four good friends decided_

_ And never did they dream that they_

_ Might someday be divided,_

_ For were there such friends anywhere_

_ As Slytherin and Gryffindor?_

_ Unless it was the second pair_

_ Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?_

_ So how could it have gone so wrong?_

_ How could such friendship fail?_

_ Why, I was there and so can tell_

_ The whole sad, sorry tale._

_ Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those_

_ Whose ancestry is purest."_

_ Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose_

_ Intelligence is surest_

_ Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those _

_ With brave deeds to their name."_

_ Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,_

_ And treat them just the same."_

_ These differences caused little strife_

_ When first they came to light,_

_ For each of the four founders had_

_ A House in which they might_

_ Take only those they wanted, so,_

_ For instance, Slytherin_

_ Took only pure-blood wizards_

_ Of great cunning, just like him,_

_ And only those of sharpest mind_

_ Were taught by Ravenclaw_

_ While the bravest and boldest_

_ Went to daring Gryffindor._

_ Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,_

_ And taught them all she knew,_

_ Thus the Houses and their founders_

_ Retained friendship firm and true._

_ So Hogwarts worked in harmony_

_ For several happy years,_

_ But then discord crept among us_

_ Feeding on our faults and fears._

_ The Houses that, like pillars four,_

_ Had once held up our school,_

_ Now turned upon each other and,_

_ Divided, sought to rule._

_ And for a while it seemed the school_

_ Must meet an early end,_

_ What wit dueling and with fighting_

_ And the clash of friend on friend_

_ And at last there came a morning _

_ When old Slytherin departed_

_ And though the fighting then died out_

_ He left us quite downhearted._

_ And never since the founders four_

_ Where whittled down to three_

_ Have the Houses been united_

_ As they once were meant to be._

_ And now the Sorting Hat is here_

_ And you all know the score:_

_ I sort you into Houses_

_ Because that is what I'm for._

_ But this year I'll go further,_

_ Listen closely to my song:_

_ Though condemned I am to split you_

_ Still I worry that it's wrong,_

_ Though I must fulfill my duty_

_ And must quarter every year_

_ Still I wonder whether sorting_

_ May not bring the end I fear._

_ Oh, know the perils, read the signs,_

_ The warning history shows,_

_ For our Hogwarts is in danger_

_ From external, deadly foes_

_ And we must unite inside her_

_ Or we'll crumble from within_

_ I have told you, I have warned you…_

_ Let the Sorting now begin. *_

It was still and silent for a while after the Sorting Hat finished, and applause broke out, but it was punctured by whispers.

"Went a little far this year." Ron said, raising an eyebrow.

Raven nodded. "It has."

Hermione and Neville looked rather anxious, and Raven overheard her wondering aloud if it has given warnings. She listened as Nearly Headless Nick answered her, but was cut off by Professor McGonagall glaring at the students.

"Abercrombie, Euan."

Raven felt sympathy for the poor, tiny boy that stumbled forward and put the hat on his head. She did have to giggle a bit as the boy's ears prevented the hat to falling to his shoulders. After a moment, the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Raven clapped loudly with the rest of her House and the sorting continued. Her stomach grumbled softly, and the aching, gnawing hunger that had plagued her all day only strengthened. Only Ron's stomach out growled hers, something that Ron quickly teased her on, before Hermione made a particularly scathing comment on the amount Ron ate and how much the boy's own stomach was growling.

Finally, when the last first year had been sorted (Zeller, Rose became a Hufflepuff), Professor McGonagall took away the hat and stool, and the headmaster rose to his feet.

Raven felt calmed to see her wise old mentor, before anger spiked through her again as she remembered that the man had stopped Hermione and Ron from telling her anything that was going on, and leaving her at the Dursleys all summer.

She sighed, and listened in, hoping to get some answers, however vague.

Unfortunately, she was not going to get the ones she wanted at the moment.

**A/N: Anything marked between asterisks (example: *Bob*) is NOT mine, sadly. It would belong to our Lady Rowling. :D. As this was reaching fifteen pages, and probably would have gained fifteen more, I figured I might as split the chapter in half. Anyway, to warn you, I have a little rant about to start, so if you'd like to skip it, go on ahead.**

**Nothing makes me as angry as someone telling someone else they can't read. I mean, seriously? Apparently, one of my friend's teachers (her English teacher, no less) told her she can't read any more books for a while. She is not a reader, but I finally got her interested in several series (NOT an easy task…) and her teacher is undoing my work. Grr...**

** Rant over, I'll be trying to get more updates for this and all the other stories (especially Three Potters; I have that book all planned out, but I'm a sticky part- driving bonkers, I can tell you). If you are reading this slightly 'mad' post, hey! You probably just read that chapter above. If you haven't, well, what are you doing here? Get back up to the top and read and review. **

** Seriously, guys. Review. I'll love you forever and try to get my updates for all my stories going faster. :D No pressure or anything. But don't worry, I will update whether or not…it's just a matter of how much pressure you guys can put on me to get them out…**

** Sorry for the long author's note…the rest won't be this long…probably.**

**Love from:**

**~lupuscarmen13**


End file.
